


One Other Treat

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Baby-Doll began to smile the minute she finished eating a slice of chocolate cake. She turned to the other Arkham Asylum inmates.





	One Other Treat

I never created Batman TAS.

 

Baby-Doll began to smile the minute she finished eating a slice of chocolate cake. She turned to the other Arkham Asylum inmates.   
She still smiled after they approached her with another cake slice and gave it to her. Baby-Doll looked forward to viewing Love That Baby repeats on screens later.

 

THE END


End file.
